


Trial and Error

by orphan_account



Series: Heathens [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bonding, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-04-19 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack takes Scarlet shopping. Takes place just after The Kid.
Series: Heathens [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556107
Kudos: 13





	Trial and Error

Jack claps Scarlet on the back. “Get up. We’re going shopping.”

Scarlet looks up from his computer, sporting his stupidly adorable wide eyes. “Huh?”

“You heard me. We’re going shopping. While I get having comfort clothes, you  _ literally  _ don’t have anything else to wear.” Jack smiles, pulling Scarlet out of his chair.

“I don’t need any more clothes. These are fine. And besides, I don’t have any money.” He protests. Despite that, he allows Jack to drag him out of the room and into the garage.

“I’m paying. And no, they aren’t. A ratty pair of jeans and a jean jacket are not fine.” She pushes him into the waiting car and joins him on the other side in the driver’s seat. “I don’t care what you buy, either. Just as long as you get more clothes, alright? I only ask you get  _ one  _ nice outfit.”

Scarlet shrugs. “If you say so.” He doesn’t seem convinced that it’s a good idea.

He’s silent for the rest of the trip, instead choosing to stare out the tinted windows at the city as they speed by. She lets him; he seems to always be at one of two extremes- incredibly reserved or excessively chatty.

He’s silent as they walk through the mall, too, looking around like a fish out of water. With his hands shoved into his pockets and his hat pulled almost over his eyes, he looks like a schoolkid waiting for his bullies to show up.

“We could get you a new jean jacket if you want. Maybe one with gold buttons or something.” Jack offers. “And you can’t go wrong with jeans.”

“You never wear jeans.” Scarlet says.

“That’s because I prefer to wear shorts. You could get shorts.” So for an hour she drags him through the mall, practically begging him to find some clothes, any clothes,  _ dear god Scarlet just take something- _

And then she turns around and he isn’t there.

“Scarlet?”

No answer.

_ Of course. He bolted, didn’t he? _

…

She finds him on the other side of the mall, another hour later, looking at a table of different colored pleated skirts. He doesn’t notice as she walks up.

“You could’ve just said you liked skirts.”

He jumps. “S-sorry. I’ve… never worn one, actually.”

“They aren’t horrible. It’s definitely important which type, though.” She smirks. “You’d do better in booty shorts.”

Scarlet blushes, well, scarlet. “Never worn those either.”

She laughs. “Yeah, I can tell. You’ve never worn anything other than jeans, have you?”

“Not really.”

“Well, we can fix that.”

After that, he’s a bit more open to shopping. Which is good, because if he’d continued to be a stubborn, hushed ass she’d have strangled him.

“Jack!” Scarlet squeals. “Look what I found!”

She turns from the rack of shirts she’d been browsing through. Scarlet’s rocking on his heels, grinning widely, wearing a _ hot pink  _ cropped jacket.

“Look!” He gushes, and twirls around. On the back of the jacket, in bolded, gold lettering, are the words ‘GOLDEN BOY’. He twirls back around. “What do you think?”

“I think that’s the tackiest jacket I’ve ever seen.” She says. “But if you want it, get it.”

He giggles. “I’m getting it.”

Scarlet prances off to the checkout lanes. Jack follows, slower, picking up his discarded jean jacket from the floor. She doesn’t care that he’s only a few years younger than her; he acts like an absolute  _ child  _ sometimes. In a good way.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW the jacket I imagine Scarlet finding is best summed up by googling 'versus versace pink cropped jacket' and it should be the first couple of images that come up.


End file.
